My Valentine Vampire
by obsidians
Summary: Sookie is stuck without a Valentine's date but one is thoughtfully provided for her. Please note, it is yet again a 'what if' story that I wrote in honour of the day while severely hungover. Hope you enjoy it. Obsidian


My Valentine Vampire

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me; they are just being borrower on this occasion. I will return them when I am finished with them, Ms. Harris, cleaned and in pressed.

******

It was Valentine's Day and Sookie was very unhappy, everyone seemed to have a date with their special someone but her. She seemed to be surrounded by happy couples in love, everyone but her that is.

She had decided to celebrate the day anyway and cooked a nice dinner and got dressed up in a pretty red velvet dress and had fixed her hair into loose curls. She was just about to open the small split of wine that she had bought for herself when there was a knock on the door.

She answered it to see a man wearing what seemed to be a chauffeur's uniform and carrying a huge bouquet of red roses.

She felt a little foolish answering the door all dolled up but did.

"Miss Stackhouse?" he inquired. She nodded in the affirmative.

"Mr. Northman asked me to give you these and asks that you read that attached note" he said and handed her the bouquet.

She opened the note, it read:

_Lover,_

_We have much to discuss. Might I have the pleasure of your company for dinner this evening?_

_The limousine driver knows where to take you. Please trust me and go with him._

_E_

'Just like Eric' she thought 'to just assume that she had nothing better to do and send someone to fetch her like she was a pizza or something."

"You can tell Mr. Northman' she said as if the name left a bad taste in her mouth "that he can stick is bouquet up his ass; if he wants to have dinner with me, he can ask me himself in person."

"So I have" replied his voice as the limo door opened and Eric got out. He was wearing a black suit with a crisp white shirt and a blood red tie. "I sensed you might be reluctant to come if I sent a flunky" he smiled apologetically at the driver "so I thought it best if I come in person. Now, will you Sookie, have dinner with me this evening?" Then he noticed how she was dressed "assuming you don't already have plans" he finished and raised one eyebrow.

Sookie blushed as red as her dress and stammered "um, no, no plans I just made dinner for myself and got dressed up."

"Is this what human women normally do?" inquired Eric.

"This is what a lot of women do when they find themselves dateless on the most romantic day of the year" She replied feeling rather pathetic.

"Well, if you accept my invitation to dine then you won't be dateless" he pointed out. "So will you allow me to take you dinner this evening, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Yes, thank you that would be lovely" she replied primly.

"And will you accept my offering of flowers or am I still to stick them up my ass?"

She laughed and took them inside to put them in water, then allowed him to take her hand and put her in the limo.

He handed her a glass of champagne.

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?" she joked.

"I would willingly 'take advantage' of you any time that you wish, but no, that is not my intention. I was told that special occasions that champagne is called for and have been told that this type is especially good."

"Thank you" she said. "What is the special occasion?"

"That you are here with me is enough of an occasion for me."

"So where are we going?" she enquired

"I am afraid that that is classified information; lets just say that it in an undisclosed location in Shreveport that we shall be at presently"

"Okay, I trust you"

"Which I have to wonder about upon occasion" he replied dryly. "I must say that that you look beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you" she said beaming at him.

He responded by setting down her glass and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him and silently thanked god that she remembered to wear her kiss proof lipstick.

He then gently pushed her back "we have to stop, I didn't rent a limo to have sex with you in the back of it, as delightful as that would be."

"Mr. Northman, we have reached our designation" the chauffeur said over the intercom.

The door was opened to reveal the mini mansion that they were parked in front of.

"Eric, where are we?' asked Sookie.

"We are at my place" he replied.

"Oh, I thought that we were going out to dinner."

"We are in a sense, I got one of the best restaurants in town to cater for you. You don't mind do you?"

"No that sounds like a lovely idea, all the restaurants are going to be jammed to the gills with couples tonight."

The place was huge with lots of leather furniture. "I will give you a tour after you eat" he said leading her into a huge dining room with a table big enough to seat 16 people. It was set with a white tablecloth, a candelabra with red candles and a single place set with good china.

"It looks beautiful" she commented.

"Not as beautiful as you" he said as he pushed in her chair and gave her a kiss on the top of the head "I shall be back; I just have to let the servers know that we are ready to eat."

He came back and sat opposite her.

A waiter walked in and set a covered dish in front her and removed the cover, then set a true blood in front of Eric.

"Crab cakes, I believe that you said that you enjoy them."

They were delicious and she said so.

"I would like to talk about us, if you don't mind."

She sighed, she knew that the talk was coming and had been dreading it. 'Oh well, it is probably better just to get it over with.' She said, 'Eric all this is lovely, but not necessary just to have sex with me.'

He sighed and took a sip of his drink as if he needed courage. "I wished I just wanted to have sex with you, it would make things a lot simpler for the both of us."

"Then what do you want with me then."

He seemed to be struggling with his words, not a side of him that she had even seen.

"I want a life with you" he said in a shaky voice "I was to come home to you after the club, I want to watch you eat every night, I want to pick out furniture together, I want to have our toothbrushes in the same bathroom, I want you to scold me for spending too much on presents for you, I want to see you in a wedding dress and have the same last name as me" he finished an actually took in a breath.

Seeing her look of panic "Sookie, I don't mean I want all these thing tonight, I was thinking a year or two when you are ready for that kind of commitment." He seemed relieved to have gotten his hidden feelings out.

Sookie could only stare at him; she was shocked, she had thought he was going to suggest a causal relationship; not this.

"Eric" she said finally "I thought that you thought that the idea of human-vampire marriage is stupid."

"I still do, except when it comes to you" he said ironically.

"So you actually feel that way about me, it is not just the fae blood?"

"No, my dear, it is simply you, you bewitched me the minute that I met you. I fell in love with you in Mississippi on the night when you got staked in Club Dead; there you were lying on the floor and you told everyone I would take care of you.

"Yes, that was awfully sweet of you, except when I woke up with you in the bed half naked and you still tried to jump me."

"I was in bed with you to make sure that you didn't wake up in a strange place alone and get scared, that is why I was holding you."

"And your clothes got in the way?"

"Okay I will admit that I was enjoying our intimacy a little too much.

Who ripped my dress off anyway?"

"I did, it was the only way to get it off without jarring the stake."

"But you still tried to have sex with me"

"I was lying beside a beautiful, voluptuous woman that I had just realized I was in love with and holding her in my arms. It was all that I could do not to tear the rest of our clothes off and take you the second you awoke. But then Bubba interrupted. Then I lost my memory and got to know you again and fell in love with you then too."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"There never seemed to be the right time or else you were with someone else, like Alcide or Quinn."

"I never slept with Alcide"

"But you wanted to, I could tell"

The waited until the waiter brought the second course, waldorf salad before they resumed speaking.

"Eric, I did love when you were in my place, now, I don't know. It has been a long time and you haven't exactly shown any interest in me."

"I promise that I an not going anywhere from now on. I am just asking that we try dating exclusively for now and see how things go."

"I would like that" she answered with a tender smile.

"Well, this belongs to you." He said placing a small black velvet box in front of her.

Noting the look of panic he started to laugh, "no, it is not an engagement ring, you get that later when you are ready. Just open it."

She opened the box to find a heart shaped ruby pendant on a platinum chain. She started to cry.

"Sookie, I sorry, do you not like it? You can exchange it for something else if you wish" he said as he floated across the table and took her in his arms.

'Eric, it is perfect" she sniffled and let him fasten it around her neck. She flung her arms around him and started kissing him hard.

"What about dinner?" he said in a ragged voice.

"Fuck it, I'll finish it later. Just make love to me right now.

He practically ran to dismiss the waiter, swept her up in his arms and in an instance were in a large room with a California king sized bed that was lit only by a massive fireplace. He placed her on the bed and helped her out of her dress. He leered at the sight of her in her red lace thong and bra and black sheer seemed thigh highs. "Wow, when you dress up for a fake date, you really go all out" he observed.

"Well, I am glad that my real Valentine's date agrees" she said coyly and started to unbutton his shirt.

Soon both were naked. He began sucking on of her breasts while he lightly pinched the other. She moaned and arched her back to him. He then started kissing down her stomach and lightly brushing his fangs against her skin until he reached her folds and gently kissed each side before parting them and began licking her clit, slipping a finger inside her. She reached down and laced her fingers into his hair as she gasped his name. He slipped another finger inside her, preparing her for him and was rewarded with her first climax. He watched her. "You look beautiful when you come" he whispered.

He allowed her to pull him back up for a kiss and positioned himself between her legs. She almost growled in frustration when all he did was brush the tip himself against her. "Want something?" he asked in a cocky voice.

"Fuck me" she cried and then he was inside of her, stretching her with his gracious plenty. He was gentle at first, but she seemed to need it harder, so he started to pound into her. She came and dug her nails right into his back; breaking skin. He loved being in her again and couldn't seem to get deep enough inside her hot, wet velvetness. He then moved so that her legs were hooked over his shoulders and started pound against the very entrance of her womb itself. She went wild, her cries of passion almost painful to hear. He felt the tight muscular ring yield to him. Then she slipped into a powerful orgasm that triggered his release right into her womb itself.

She was still shaking after he withdrew so he held her close and lightly stroked her belly. He realized in some sort of distant way that if he were alive, the position that they were just in probably would have impregnated her and tried to imagine the area where he was stroking heavy with life inside of it. Her body changing to accommodate their child. Proof of his love and ownership of her visible to the world. He was surprised to feel a little bit of regret that that could never happen between them.

"Eric, that has got to be best sex we have ever had together. Have you been taking lessons or something?" he laughed at that.

"No, just still the same old me."

"Got anymore of that 'same old me" to spare?" she said in a sexy voice.

"Not until after you have finished your dinner, I don't want you passing out on me due to lack of food" and passed her a t-shirt to put on.

"So why did you chose Valentine's Day to tell me how you feel about me anyway?"

"I understand that according to what that I have read that you are supposed to celebrate this day with someone that you love, naturally I thought of you."

"What was Pam busy?" she asked

"Yes, she was, so I asked all of the fang-bangers and they were busy too, so then I had the limo driver drive me to your place where it turns out that you were on a fake date" He said with a perfectly straight face.

"You are nasty."

"So does this mean that you will go out with me?

"Yes, I accept"

"And do you love me?"

She pretended to consider 'no not yet, you will just to keep reminding me why I fell in love with you in the first place, by making love to me many, many times."

He cocked his eyebrow "so you are just stringing along for the sex?"

"No, but if I am going to be wearing your wedding ring at some point, I am going to have to make sure that you can keep me satisfied" she said and kissed him hard.


End file.
